List of Unnamed Stands
There are some cases in which the name of a Stand power is either unclear or unknown. This page is to list all such Stands until a name for them has officially been confirmed. Holy's Stand Manga Debut: Vol. 13, Ch. 121 The Stand Warriors Holy Kujo-Joestar acquired a stand after Dio Brando's awakening in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Although most stands are used for fighting, this stand worked against Holy. Her gentle, non-violent soul made her lack the mental strength necessary to control the stand, slowly making her ill with a harmful high fever and nearly ending her life by the end of Part III. It takes on the form of a vine, much like her father's, Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple, growing at the center of her back. However, as time passes by, the stand starts to grow more and more, from every part of her body, to the point of covering the whole body as if it was being eaten away. Calling Holy's stand an actual "stand" is being very generous because it works against its user, barely moves at all, and so far as we know, has no abilities or powers, so it could just be considered a stand-like infection. Jonathan's Stand Manga Debut: Vol. 13, Ch. 122 The Thing on the Plane It was stated that Dio's semi-precognitive abilities that seemed to have resulted from a Hermit Purple-like stand were due to a stand power that awoke in the body of Jonathan Joestar.JOJO A-GO!GO! appendix note This stand is capable of showing an image present in someone's heart through a crystal ball. Dio shows Polnareff an image of J.Geil and asks if that image represents his pain. Nijimura Family Patriarch's Stand It's implied that the Nijimura Patriarch had a stand, having been recruited by Dio during his stand search. It´s name, appearance and abilities are still unknown, but it's ability may have been the cause for the patriarch's immortality after being infected by the spore. Green Baby's Stand Manga Debut: Vol. 73, Ch. 681 Awaken (3) Featured in Part VI: Stone Ocean, the stand of the green baby was the first stand explicitly stated not to have a known name and with a stats page of its own with entirely unknown stats, and has a size roughly equal to a third of an average-sized plastic bottle. It resembles a man in black scuba suit with white mask, has four eyes, and two turbine-like constructions coming from the side of its head. Behind its back is a line of spiky hair. As the distance between the green baby and a threat it perceives halves, their size and stamina drop proportionally, making approaching the green baby seemingly impossible to do. Should a person get close enough to the zero point, at a point close to the child, the stand will manifest and force it onto the green baby, supposedly attempting to wipe the person from existence as he or she vanishes to infinity. Notes This stand's abilities are based on Zeno's paradoxes. Pocoloco's Stand Manga Debut: SBR Vol. 2, Ch. 9 Long, Long Downhill This is the stand of Pocoloco, a minor character from Part VII: Steel Ball Run. The stand is seen lurking about its user, advising him on which decisions to make in order to be successful in the path ahead of him. This appears to give Pocoloco superhuman luck. However, this luck is not infinite and can be surpassed by others. This Stand does not have a proper name, but some fans have named it "Buckethead". Oyecomova's Stand Manga Debut: SBR Vol. 4, Ch. 21 Gyro Zeppeli's Mission (2) The stand of Oyecomova, a minor villain from Part VII: Steel Ball Run is a rather unique stand. Simply put, it has the ability to insert 'time bombs' into practically any medium. These 'time bombs' take the form of small pins topped with clocks that affix themselves to any surface -- Not exclusive to solid matter. If the highly-sensitive pins are disturbed or taken off, this produces a 'grenade effect' where the bomb explodes after the pin has been removed. It has been shown in the manga that the pins can be placed on almost anything, including skin, water, animals, dirt, and even cigarette smoke. The Stand can place as many pins as it wants, shown when it managed to put one pin on every bee of a swarm. Finally, the bombs make its user essentially untouchable, as grabbing him or striking him would riddle the attacker with pins. Then, even if the pins were to be held in by hand, which would severely hamper the fighting ability of most, intense sweating from combat would cause them to slip loose in the end. Boomboom Family's Stand Manga Debut: SBR Vol. 3, Ch. 16 The Desert Born Outlaws (2) This is the stand that the Boomboom Family from Part VII: Steel Ball Run shares. It is a fairly small stand with a vaguely humanoid upper body. It has a small mouth with a long tongue, vaguely resembling that of an anteater. The top half of the stand's head is open, revealing an eye-shaped object inside it. Its lower body is a mass of human legs, with some disproportionately small, arranged in such a way that they resemble the legs of a crab; the amalgamation of many body parts may allude to the fact that it has several users. Ability Magnetism: The Boomboom Family's Stand seems to have the power of magnetism. However, each member of the family uses his control over metal in a different way. The magnetism of the family is stronger when they are closer together, as well as when they are closer to their target. Andre Boom Boom is the most powerful of the three, according to Benjamin. His ability allows him to turn any living being into a magnet by letting them touch any part of him, this includes a few drops of blood. He can magnetize several people as once and they, and the metal objects near them, are attracted to each other. This magnetism is so powerful that the victims' bodies will rip themselves apart. L. A. Boom Boom is the most combat-oriented out of the three of them, and has the ability to manipulate Iron Sand, so he can immobilize his targets. He is able to attract small metal objects as well. Lastly, he is able to kill a person by manipulating the iron particles in their blood to suck out their blood. Benjamin Boom Boom can let metal objects sink into his skin to replicate the appearance of another people, as well as increasing his defense. He can also spawn metal blades from his body after he let metal objects sink into it. Lastly, he can make Metal Objects shrink by removing iron particles from it. Notes *During the Boomboom family's battle with Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli, Johnny's gun fell apart, each part digging into him individually, whether this is an ability of the stand or something else entirely is unknown. *Along with Tattoo You!, the Boomboom Family's stand is used by multiple people. Tree's Stand Manga Debut: SBR Vol. 11, Ch. 45 The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain (1) Featured in Part VII: Steel Ball Run. This stand affects an area (the spring of the tree) and activates when a person drops an object in the stand's area of influence. Then a guardian (i.e. Sugar Mountain) offers the person who dropped the object an improved version of the same object. *If a person lies, the tree punishes him cutting that person's tongue and killing that person. *If a person tells the truth, he/she can keep the valuable object(along with the original). However, he/she must use the valuable object in a buy/sell or exchange transaction before sundown. If not, he will become the new tree's guardian. *This stand power is based The Golden Axe, one of Aesop's Fables. Lucy's Stand Manga Debut: SBR Vol. 20, Ch. 77 D4C (Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap) (10) Featured in Part VII: Steel Ball Run, this stand is the stand of the completed Corpse Parts and fuses itself with its user, gathering inside her and taking over her bodily functions, first appearing in full in the chapters titled "Ticket to Ride" (possibly the name of the Stand). The stand appears via the following stages: #The corpse's head was lodged inside her womb. During this mode she could use blades of her tears and invoke karmic wounds on others around her. #When the entire corpse is gathered, Lucy's skin starts to fall off and reveal the corpse parts that are now inside her. #Lucy starts to fall unconscious and her whole body gets covered in a steel-like covering. During this mode Lucy will start to have difficulty breathing and will slowly be killed by the corpse parts that take over her. Also, in this mode, her full stand ability will be activated. Abilities The abilities of this Stand consists of the following: *'Blades of Tears': This allows Lucy to pull streaks of tears from her eyes and use them like knives. *'Divine Protection': This ability protects Lucy from any harm done to her by others by creating a chain reaction by using the surrounding objects to attack the opponent (e.g. Two doctors try to tranquilize Lucy, but she accidentally knocked a bottle onto the ground and spilled some liquid. One doctor suddenly steps onto the liquid and slips, letting Lucy escape, then second one chases but stepped on to glass bottle, causing it to break and shattered glasses hit him in the eye.). A similar reaction can also force a target to do as she wants. *'Parting waters': Lucy can part the sea and a glass of water, similarly to the biblical Moses. *'Love Train': Creates a thin wall of light. As long as someone steps into it, all harms or misfortune befalling on that person will be deflected away and towards others far from Lucy. Funny Valentine can use this and enter the light using Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap and become invincible, as he can use the light to deflect the damage and use D4C to transfer the hits elsewhere. Yasuho's Stand Manga Debut: JJL Vol. 4, Ch. 14 End of the Pursuit Featured in Part VIII: Jojolion, Yasuho Hirose subconsciously uses the Stand aid Josuke via intercepting the GPS of his cell phone. As it currently works at a subconscious level, it has only been used to relay directions to Josuke by means of the GPS system. Immediately after Josuke was able to ward off Going Underground, Yasuho Hirose was shown scratching the bite marks on her ankle and wondering what had happened. Later, Holly Kira realizes that Yasuho's shadow has taken on a stand-like form with a map covering it.JJL Ch. 14 End of the Pursuit In a later instance, the Stand seemingly controls the events around Yasuho, allowing her to enter the hospital after being mistaken as a patient so she can discover what has happened to Holly. The title of the respective chapters this stand is in seems to indicate its name to be either Paisley Park (the pattern Yasuho's shadow forms can be considered paisley and has parking lot symbols on it) or Born This Way (the song's chorus containing the lyrics "I'm on the right track"). Joushuu's Stand Manga Debut: JJL Ch. 20 Trouble with the curve (3) Featured in Part VIII: JoJolion, this Stand awakened after Joushuu Higashikata is attacked by some thugs on Extortion Road. It materialized at first as a couple of screws on his hand, followed by a humanoid like appearance covered in nails. When attacked, Joushuu unintentionally activated it's ability by materializing a screw on one of the thug's hands. When the said screw was removed, the thug's hand fell off. *The stand appears to work similarly to Sticky Fingers, but using screws instead of zippers. Extortion Road Stand Manga Debut: JJL Ch. 20 Trouble with the curve (3) Featured in Part VIII: JoJolion, this Stand appears under the Ginkgo biloba leaves littering Extortion Road. Should someone unaware of the Stand step on the leaves, the people who hang out on the street can make the unaware move without their knowing, often forcing them to cause some sort of physical damage to something that is worth money, forcing the target to pay money to get them to stop talking. The people of Extortion Street can also move objects through the leaves, as when the thugs and the woman with the large breasts attempt to pay each other, until Joushuu also discovers the trick and steals the money. The thugs soon show that they can also travel along the leaves themselves, using them to catch up with Joushuu. When Josuke is subdued by the police officers, he discovers the physical nature of the Stand, tiny insect-like Stands with army helmets, polka dots, and the number 11 on their bodies. The people normally on the road seem to have some idea as to how the Stand works, but its user has not yet been found. The Stand is yet to be named, but the pet shop owner who scams Josuke seems to also refer to the street as Deadman's Curve, after a 1964 song by Jan and Dean. The Gucci Bag Stand Spin-Off Debut: Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci This is the stand of an unnamed genius artisan from the Gucci brand, who bound it to a Gucci bag. It is mentioned that three bags with the same ability were made by the artisan, making it possible his stand can grant its ability to an unlimited number of bags. Anyone can use the bags, even if not a stand user himself. It has the ability to vanish valuable things that the owner keeps in the bag. When the owner of the bag is in trouble the bag will return the vanished objects in some way (the objects do not appear at the bag, but the owner will recover them in an unexpected event). Rohan Kishibe's grandmother had one of those bags and gave it to Rohan Kishibe. Rohan, not knowing the ability was due to a stand, made the Gucci factory fix the bag (probably the artisan unbounded his stand from it), but, after knowing the bag's true nature, the mangaka lamented for not being able to use it anymore. Stand User's Stand Game Debut: Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin This stand is only featured in the game Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin, where its used by an enemy simply called Stand User. The stand allows its user to turn into stone with a special punch anyone his user defeats or is about to defeat in combat. This transformation makes the victims unable to move, however stand users affected by it can sense and even talk. This effect can be reverted if the user is defeated. The stand has no name nor physical shape, but the image of a rock is shown when the Stand User uses it. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands Category:Part IV Stands Category:Part VI Stands Category:Part VII Stands Category:Part VIII Stands Category:Other Stands